Sherlock Hound (Anime)
Sherlock Hound (名探偵ホームズ, Meitantei Hōmuzu, lit. "Master Detective Holmes," "Detective Holmes," "Famous Detective," or "Sherlock Holmes," it depends on how you want to read it.) It's an anime series that had some directing by Hayoa Miyazaki('s help in creation), and it's based on Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle's book of Sherlock Holmes. It's a series that ran from 1984 to 1985 ending with 26 episodes. It also aired as a theater preview on one of Hayao Miyazaki's movie, "Castle in the Sky." (I think?) This series` characters are a showcase of anthropomorphic dogs and are pretty cool in many different aspects. Story Plot Characters For a List of Characters. 'Main Characters' *Sherlock Hound, the protagonist. *Dr.Watson, the protagonist's partner. *Ms.Marie Hudson, the protagonist's housekeeper and female friend. *Inspector Lestrade, the protagonist's go-to-officer or his number one man to turn to on a case and vice versa. 'Minor Characters' *Martha, She appears in "Episode 03: A Small Client". *Martha's Father, He was kidnapped, and he appears in "Episode 03: A Small Client". *Ellen, She appears in "Episode 08: The Speckled Band". *Sheldon, Ellen's uncle. He's mentioned in "Episode 08: The Speckled Band". *Michael, He appears in "Episode 11: The Sovereign Gold Coins". *Michael's Father, He's a rich and shelfish man, and he appears in "Episode 11: The Sovereign Gold Coins". *Emily, She appears in "Episode 12: "The Stormy Getaway". *Emly's Father, He doesn't like the new age machines, and he appears in "Episode 11: The Sovereign Gold Coins". 'Antagonists' #Prof.Moriarty, the antagonist. #Smiley, the antagonist's positive lackey. #Todd, the antagonist's negitive lackey. 'Locations' #England/Japan, setting of the story's plot location. #Dolphin Island, an isle that appears in Episode 06. # Episodes Note: The locations of the DVD aren't accurate, but hopefully close to it. 'Arc/Act 1 (1st DVD - Case File I)' #Episode 01: The Four Signatures #Episode 02: The Crown of Mazalin #Episode 03: A Small Client #Episode 04: Mrs. Hudson is Taken Hostage #Episode 05: The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle (Blue Ruby) 'Arc/Act 2 (2nd DVD - Case File II)' #Episode 06: The Green Balloon #Episode 07: A Sacred Image Disappears #Episode 08: The Speckled Band #Episode 09: Treasure Under the Sea #Episode 10: The White Cliffs of Dover 'Arc/Act 2 (3rd DVD - Case File III)' #Episode 11: The Sovereign Gold Coins #Episode 12: The Stormy Getaway #Episode 13: The Runaway Freight Car #Episode 14: The Coral Lobsters 'Arc/Act 4 (4th DVD - Case File IV)' #Episode 15: The Golden Statue of the Great Burglar #Episode 16: The Secret of the Sacred Cross Sword #Episode 17: The Adventure of the Thames Monster #Episode 18: The Adventure of the Three Students 'Arc/Act 5 (5th DVD - Case File V)' #Episode 19: The Rosetta Stone #Episode 20: The White Silver Getaway! #Episode 21: The Disappearance of the Splendid Royal Horse #Episode 22: Disturbance, The World Flight Championship! 'Arc/Act 6 (6th DVD - Case File VI)' #Episode 23: The Secret of the Parrot #Episode 24: The Bell of Big Ben #Episode 25: The Priceless French Doll #Episode 26: The Missing Bride Affair Other Merchandise *Storyboard / Content Book / Film Art Books *CDs / CD Dramas *Doujinshis (some are lame in my opinion) External Links/References *Sherlock Hound's Episodes *Amazon *Ebay *Sherlock Hound (Official JP website) *Sherlock Hound (JP website) *Sherlock Hound (EN website) *Anime News Network *Fanlore *Pixiv Category:Story Category:Animation Category:Anime